NO MATTER WHAT,WE WILL BE TOGETHER
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: BurnxGran Burn decides to strip for his boyfriend to make sure he will never stop loving him. one-shot, yaoi dont like DONT read, slight M-rated content


OK I KNOW THE TITTLE SUUUUCKS...

BUT IT DESCRIBES THE STORY AND THATS MOST IMPORTANT,NE?

FIRST I REALLY HATED THIS COUPLE BUT THEN I SAW A CUTE DRABBLE AND GOT HOOKED AT IT, THEY'RE MADE FOR EACHOTHER!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Nepper to me!" Burn shouted to get the ball, he and his team we're having a trainingsmatch against Gaia.

The fire user broke trough the defence, he jumped high up in the air followed by his incredible flames "Atomic Flaaaree!" the shot flow toward the goal but was easily stopped by Gran.

Nepper frowned "Burn-sama isnt that different in level then Gran, is he?"

Gran winked to Burn, He knew that the prominence captain had weakened his shot.

burn grinned back to him, he had taped a piece of paper on the ball with a sweet text on it.

It was the smartest way for the two to communicate without letting their team-mates discover that they were head over heels in love with each other.

The first half was over and the Gaia captain quickly walked to the toilets, Burn slowly followed him, making sure that his team didnt saw him.

When they were in the toilets the fire user quickly closed the door "Missed me a bit Kiyama?" he wrapped his arms around Gran's waist.

The green-eyed boy giggled and kissed his lover in the neck "Ofcourse i missed you Haruya, who would not miss such an cute person?"

Burn moaned a bit "Its weird that everybody thinks we hate eachother, we must be VERY good actors.." He laughed while squeezing Grans hips in a naughty way "Wanna come over tonight?"

The redhead sighed loveling "Thats ok..."

The boys were about to kiss again when suddenly the door opened. Heat came in "the next half is about to start Burn-sama...WHAT-THE-FUCK!?"

Gran reacted fastly and punched Burn in the face, he looked to Heat with his 'high and mighty-face' "did you never saw us fight or something?" he said with a sarcastic voice.

Burn kicked his lover in the stomach, not too hard thought.

Heat sighed somewhat relieved "I thought you two were..kissing"

The two captains glared deadly at the Promince player "tch, with him?!" they said at exactly the same moment

Heat felt his blood freezing in fear "Apologies, Burn-sama Gran-sama! the thought was really stupid! please dont punish me.." The white-haired boy bowed and ran of, scared for the two mad-looking forwards.

when the two were sure Heat had gone they shared a long kiss, when they broke it Gran smirked "yeah...we must be really good actors"

And suddenly Burn felt an idea coming in his head, an idea to make Gran love him forever...

~After the match~

"a striptease would make him most happy since he's a pervert..." Burn grinned, he stood in his room looking at his body in the mirror.

The fire user knew he was hot but now he wanted to show it to his boyfriend he got a bit unsure of himself. "C'mon Brun, get your head together! its not like you're ugly or something.."

Gran suddenly came in the room, only wearing pajamas. "Since when do you look at your body in the mirror like girls do?" Gran sat down on the bed.

Burn blushed and responded "Since when do YOU think you can come in without knocking?" the boys both laughed.

The fire user jumped on Gran, forcing him to lay down, he tried to make his voice sound not damn nervous "Can i strip before you?" his cheeks were redder then his flames ever would be "Damn that sounded stupid!" he thought.

To his surprise Gran smiled and said "Go on...Haruya" he rested his head on the soft pillows on the bed, still smiling sweetly.

Burn took his shirt of first, giving Gran a good look at what was underneath, he whirled around showing his slender back and stuttered "l-like it?" he looked up too his boyfriend.

Gran was speechless, he just sat there,his nose bleeding like crazy "Damn you're so beautyfull, its like im looking at heaven..." the green-eyed boy wanted to wipe the blood away but Burn was faster and began to lick the blood away.

"You're really naughty this time, huh?" the Gaia captain undid the pants of his soccer uniform and rubbed his body against Burn's.

The Prominence captain quited the licking,his mouth was red of the blood "Even your blood tastes sweet, and now i got your DNA in my body...i'm one with you now"

Gran's face got serious "that means that i need some of your DNA too..." He took Burns trunks and boxers of, and began to suck his dick.

"Aaaagh...Kiyama...it does pain...stop it" Burn moaned and there fell a tear down his cheek but Gran still didnt stop till he had some of burns fluid in his mouth.

"Now we're REALLY one...one together" The redhead softly kissed Burn on the mouth.

"will we be together forever, Kiyama?" Burn looked up to his lover with a childish expression on his face.

Gran blinked when the tullip-head embraced him, tears of emotion fell down his cheeks, they wetted them both.

"We will Haruya, we will..."

the boys began a long cuddle session, the moon came up and a silver shine came in the room, making their lovely scene complete.

The next morning Rean found the boys laying on eachother in a deep sleep, she smiled "I knew it...but lets keep it in secret.." She chuckled and closed the door.

ONE-SHOT

WAS IT GOOD? I MYSELF THOUGHT IT WAS, BUT YOU OPINION ABOUT THIS IS WELCOME ANYTIME XD

THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW PLEASE, THEN I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS...

OH AND PLEASE VOTE AT THE POLL IN MY PROFILE (IM JUST TRYING TO REACH THE 1000 WORD NOW...HAHAHA)


End file.
